The shadows meet the moon
by Artemis's Daughter 01
Summary: Melody Charter isn't normal, even for most demigods. For starters she's never gone to either one of the demigod camps, she's never had any proper training, and she's never had to rely on anyone but herself. But when a certain son of Poseidon finds her and takes her to Camp Half Blood she soon finds out about all the things that she's been missing out on. Nico x OC
1. Meet Melody

**So here's the prologue to a story that I've been developing and creating for almost a year now, I know that's a long time, but this is something that's been in my mind since I started to get into fanfiction, so don't forget to REVIEW!**

My name is Melody Charter, and I'm not normal. There, I admit it, I'm not normal, not even compared to most demigods, and that's really saying something in this world. But ever since I was born I knew in my heart that I wasn't normal.

Maybe it was my bright silver eyes that seemed to glow in the dark, maybe it was the fact that on occasions I would hear some girls voice in my head, or maybe it had to do with the fact that I've been on the run from monsters for almost five years.

Yah, that's how I'm different from most demigods. I'm sixteen and I haven't gone to either one of the half blood camps, I haven't had any proper training, and the only weapon I have is my powers and the silver sword that I got when I was just a baby. Most people would say I'm lucky to be alive, or that I'm probably just not powerful enough so the monsters don't notice me, well, both of them are false.

I got by on skill, natural born skill, and trust me when I say that the monsters notice me. I can't walk within thirty feet of one without having them catch my scent. That's usually why I spend my time in the woods where I'm the most comfortable.

If you're wondering about these so called powers that I have, well, I can answer that question. You see, I have this special ability to control moon light, pure silver colored light that can actually turn solid and come in contact with people. I can also, and I don't know how, fly. I know, it's pretty random, but apparently I was granted the ability when I was nine and couldn't run away from the monsters attacking me because I broke my ankel. One of the gods up on Olympus, which one I'll never know, looked down on me and felt pity, for that I owe them my life.

But I'll probably never get the chance to thank them so you know what, I'm just gonna say a quick thank you in my offerings and then get on with my life. Simple as that.

So, if you haven't figured it out to who my mom is yet, here's your clues. My eyes are silver, I can control moonlight, the woods are my savior, and monsters are attracted to me like a little kid attracted to a candy bar. So let me formally introduce myself.

My name is Melody Charter, and I'm a daughter of Artemis.

**So I know that this was short, but it was only the prologue, I hope you like it though! and don't forget to REVIEW**


	2. I feel like a captive

**So here's the second chapter, and I hope you guys like it, so please don't forget to REVIEW!**

My trek across New York City was one of the most challenging in my entire life, and it wasn't because of monsters constantly attacking me.

New york really is the concrete jungle, but even more dangerous. I almost got hit by a car at least ten times, I was screamed at by angry hobos maybe three times, and almost got smacked in the face with a hot dog. I don't know how people do it every day but New York is truly my worst nightmare.

"Watch out!" I heard someone say and I turned around to see a daggar zipping through air and right towards my face. I caught it with ease and stared at it in shock as the thrower came running up to me. I was surprised to see it was a boy with black shaggy hair and sea green eyes that seemed to ripple and wave like the ocean.

"Here." I whispered as I handed it to him and he just raised an eyebrow at me as he looked from me to the knife.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked and I nodded with an eyebrow raised as well, how could anyone not see that it was a freaking knife? "Do you know why people use these?" He asked frantically.

"Depends, does this have to do with protection?" I asked and he nodded, "Let's just say that people use them to do certain things like slice bloody thirsty devil dogs in half after they attack them in the middle of the woods." I said with a smirk while walking away, he was obviously a demigod, but I didn't want anything to do with him or his camp.

My mom had visited me once, and it was magical. She told me stories of how her and my dad met when she went hunting solo one day. She fell in love with him and is still in love with him to this day, but when she found out she was pregnant with me she left me with him and ran off. She felt terrible about leaving me, but I ran away from my home at such a young age it really didn't matter.

She was kind to me, she taught me skills that I would need to survive, and she told me all about the Roman and Greek camps that had demigods just like me in them. But she also warned me that they might not except me, and ever since I had vowed never to think about going there unless absolutely necessary.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard the boy shout and I yelped in surprise as he grabbed my arm and yanked me around. I was glad I was wearing my sunglasses right now or else he would have gotten a very serious glare, and let me tell you something, my glares are seriously scary. "My name's Percy." He said and I just crossed my arms over my chest.

"Melody." I muttered and he smiled before fingering the daggar in his hands, it didn't look like anybody was even noticing that he had it with him. I guess the mist was stronger than I thought.

"Oh, sorry about the daggar too, I sort of lost control of it and it went right at your head." He said and I nodded signaling that it was ok, "Anyways, what camp do you go to, because I haven't seen you around Camp Half Blood before." He said and I froze, what was I going to say?

"Um, I haven't gone to one." I muttered, but he heard it and his eyes went wide.

"You've never gone to camp before, how are you even alive, I mean, you must not be a very strong demigod if you haven't been noticed by monsters yet, but . . . Oh I didn't mean to say it like that." He said but I stopped him right there.

"Don't worry about it, I've been called worse, and the reason I haven't gone to camp is because I don't need to, I've trained and survived on my own since I was like four, I think I'll be fine." I said, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Come on, you can't live on your own." He said while grabbing my arm and dragging me down the sidewalk towards some apartment complex, I struggled and kicked and screamed the entire way, but he was at least four years older than me and he had one strong grip.

"Percy, let me go!" I shouted as he brought me inside one of the apartments, this must have been his or at least one that he had a key to.

"Mom, I'm home!" He shouted as I continued to wriggle around in his arms, I just wanted to get out of here, or get to a window, then I could just fly off at sonic speeds because I seriously doubted that he could fly.

"Oh Percy, I wasn't expecting you back until next week." A woman with the kindess brown eyes said as she entered the kitchen that we were currently standing in, but when she saw me she immediately became worried, "Percy, let this girl go, can't you see she's in pain!" She said and I nodded frantically as he finally realized the pain that I was in.

"Sorry." He mumbled and I rolled my eyes as I rubbed the now appearing bruise on my upper arm. "Mom this is Melody, she's a demigod who hasn't gone to camp yet and I think that she could be in some serious danger."

"I'm not in danger Percy!" I shouted, "I've survived almost fourteen year on my own, I think I can survive the rest of my life." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Sweetie, I know that you're probably think that but I can tell when someone needs help, and you need help, Percy call the others over maybe they can think of what to do." She said and I groaned as she got me to sit down on the comfortable blue couch in the living room.

"I don't need any help." I said once again and she just laughed a small laugh before going to the kitchen to do only the gods know what.

_"Melody, just trust them."_ I heard a voice say and I shot up from my seat as I noticed it was my mothers voice, but no matter how hard I thought she wouldn't speak again, I was separated from her once again.

"They're on their way, Thalia said that her and the hunters were in town so she would be coming over too." I heard Percy say and I quickly looked around for any way out as I knew that I was out of the sights of both of them.

"Come on, think, think." I said as I looked around, and that's when I noticed the fire escape out the window, if I could even just get out there I would be in the clear.

So I ran over there as fast as I possibly could and threw open the window before hopping out onto the landing. Apparenlty I wasn't very quiet though and Percy saw me just as I exited the apartment.

"Hey, come back here!" He shouted and I yelped as I ran up the fire escape and onto the roof of the building. I saw the view of Manhatten and smiled at it for a second before remembering what was happening and running towards the edge of the roof again, "No, you're going to fall, you could die!" He shouted and I smirked as I ran even faster towards the edge.

"MELODY!" I heard someone shout just as I jumped off the ledge and I screamed as I recognized the voice and flipped through the air before landing perfectly down below on the sidewalk, the impact loosened quiet a bit by my flying ability. "And I wonder why I send you warnings." My mother said and I turned to see her standing with a girl with spiky black hair and electric blue eyes.

There was also a boy with golden hair and the same electric blue eyes standing next to a girl with choppy brown hair and eyes that seemed to shift colors every few seconds. There was also a large asian boy with a bit of a baby face holding hands with a darker skinned girl with brown curly hair. An elfish looking boy was staring at me with crazy eyes and the last girl had curly blond hair and startling grey eyes that just screamed I'm smart!

But then there was the boy my age, he had black spiky hair that just touched the bottom of his ears, and he had the most amazing black eyes that seemed to be looking at me with curiosity and interest. His expression said that he was shocked by what I had just done, but his slightly pale skin with an olive tone to it made his face seem younger and slightly childish. I only had one word for this kid, hot!

"Yah, well, they don't come that often." I said while turning to walk away, but my mom stuck out her hand and commanded me to stop. At first I was frozen in my place but I groaned as I pushed forward and broke her hold.

"You've grown stronger." She said and I smirked as she actually seemed to be happy with me standing there, but it soon turned to a stoic expression as she looked at the others. "Melody, I trust you won't run away from these people, and to make sure of that. . . . Nico, you seem to have nothing to do as of now a days, you'll be in charge of making sure my daughter doesn't run off." She said and they all stared at me in awe as my identity was blown.

"Wait, lady Artemis, she's your daughter?" Percy asked as he came out the front doors of the apartment building,

"Cool!" Nico shouted, even his name was dreamy, what am I saying! I'm supposed to be this defiant girl who doesn't care about anything and I'm swooning over some guy I just met! "It's nice to meet you though, I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." he said while holding out his hand and I smiled as I took it.

"Melody Charter."

**I know it was a little rushed, but starting off a story for me is always really slow but please bear with me, and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Not everyone is a fan of me

**Here it is, the third chapter, sorry it took, so long, I know I have a lot of excuses, but please just bear with me, I hope you like it!**

After being introduced to everyone, surprisingly they didn't want to tear me in half after finding out who my mother wa, we all went back into Percy's mother's apartment. I couldn't help but have the feeling that some of them were a little comprehensive of me.

Thalia looked like she wanted to kill me, probably because she was a huntress, Jason looked like he was more confused then ever, Piper was overly happy about having another girl around, and Hazel just looked between Nico and I as we talked as if she knew something I didn't. Frank seemed ok with the entire thing and actually offered a small smile when we made eye contact, Leo kept trying to flirt with me, and Nico was by far the coolest guy I've ever met.

We both loved the color black , obviously, and he found it awesome that I didn't think death and decay was something disgusting. We basically clicked right away, and I had to say, it was fun to have someone who was willing to talk to me for once.

But then there was Annabeth. She was pissed, that much was known, everytime I looked at her I would see her glaring at me, and if looks could kill I would be six feet under right now. When I introduced myself to her she just glared at me and turned away, I had a feeling this girl didn't really like me all that much.

My mother had already left, leaving me in the hands of these guys, and I had to say, that made me slightly nervous considering some of the stories they've been telling me.

"Wait, you actually made your class take a swim in the shark tank?" I asked as I sat across from Percy on the couch and he just laughed as he nodded his head, wow, this guy had a reputation to him, "Ok, so what's with you two, if you don't mind me asking that is." I said while pointing at him and Annabeth.

"No, it's ok, I've been dating Annabeth for about three years now, I proposed to her a few months ago." He said and a huge smile spread across my face.

"That's so adorable!" I said but quickly stopped myself before looking over at Piper, "What have you done to me, I sound like a girl!" I said while grabbing her shoulders and everyone just laughed as I continued to hae a mini internal freak out.

"Ok, relax they're Moon Dust." Nico said and I raised an eyebrow at him, "What, everyone calls me Death Breath, Percy's Kelp Head and Seaweed brain, Thalia and Jason to me at least are Sparky 1 and Sparky 2, and Leo is Hot shot." He said and I nodded.

"Moon dust." I muttered and he looked at me eagerly, "I like it." I finally said and he smiled as he laughed in his spot.

"I thought so." He said with a cocky grin and I just rolled my eyes, but when I caught sight of Hazel her eyes were wide and she was staring at her brother like he was some sort of alien from the planet mars. "You ok Hazel?" Nico asked as he noticed his sister as well.

"You're smiling!" She said suddenly and everyone except the two of us nodded, "And laughing, and actually being happy, I haven't seen you this happy in forever!" She said.

"What can I say, there's someone I can finally talk to about death and all that stuff." He said with a shrug and I shrugged as well before smiling, I guess it was sort of the same for me, I was usually a really shy person when it came to meeting new people, but with Nico everything seemed to be so much easier than it should be.

"So, Melody, since we seem to be giving out every embarassing story we have, why don't you tell us something about yourself?" Frank asked with a smile and I immediately froze.

"Um, I've lived on my own for awhile." I said and they just stared at me, "I don't know, I know who my mom is, she sort of just showed up and explained everything to me one day, she helped train me for a few weeks and by then I was almost as good as her with a sword at least, so I guess she just left when she felt she could. So I've been on my own ever since that and I was like four or something like that when I left home, I really don't remember." I said with a shrug.

"You've seriously lived on your own for that long?" Percy asked and I nodded. Annabeth just stiffled a laugh as he said that and I sent a glare her way. "What was that about?" Percy asked.

"She's obviously lying, sure she could be the daughter of Artemis but honestly, a four year old can't survive on their own, and someone like her wouldn't even be able to figure out how to survive out there, only an Athena child could." She said and I glared at her, "Hades, she wouldn't even be here if some random god didn't feel pity on her." She said.

"Fine." I muttered while getting up from my seat, pushed my sunglasses up my nose, still hadn't taken them off, before walking towards the door and right past Mrs. Jackson.

"Honey, where are you going?" She asked and I glanced back to see her carrying a tray of blue cookies in her hands. I just gave her a small smile before continuing my way out the door. I was seriously angry right now.

"Yeah, just run away from your problems." I heard Annabeth say and I just looked down at my feet as I walked, "No wonder her parents didn't want her." she muttered, but I heard it and with the help of my flying ability I had pinned her up against the wall with my sword against her throat. My sunglasses had fallen off and I could tell my silver eyes were glowing by the look on her face.

"Don't ever say that again." I hissed as I continued to push her against the wall, "I ran away because my dad was so depressed about my mom that he wouldn't even look at me, I was going to go back and check on him but I couldn't because of what happened." I said but immediately stopped as I realized what I was about to say.

"What, cat got your tongue mistake?" Annabeth asked and I immediately set her back down on the ground, "What happened huh, too scared to say it?" She asked, completely unfazed by the sword that was still in my hand.

"Because they murdered my dad." I said before climbing out the window, why I didn't go this way in the first place I'll never know, before hopping off the fire escape and shooting up into the sky. I was done with them, I was done with they're camp, and I was done with all the crap that I was dealing with.

Nico's POV

"Way to go Annabeth, your ego just caused her to leave." I shouted as I got up from my seat and the daughter of Athena just raised an eyebrow at me as I tried to defend Melody. She was so sweet and nice, how could Annabeth even think about insulting her?

"Nico, she's not supposed to be alive, she needed to realize that her perfect little world wasn't going to stay that way, she needed to stop being such a brat." She said and I found myself glaring at her, Melody was anything but a brat.

The shadows in the room darkened and the others shrunk away from me in fear as I continued to glare at Annabeth. She was never fazed by this though, I knew it wasn't going to work on her.

"Nico, Annabeth's got a point, she want us all to feel bad for her when she really hasn't had that rough of a life compared to ours." Thalia said and I turned my glare towards her.

"Seriously, your the one talking, I know you ran away from home, so did she, I know you got turned into a tree because you were trying to save your friends, and I know that you were faced with so many challenges when you were a kid!" I said "But honestly, she ran away when she was four, she lived on her own for years before her mom finally revealed herself, she found out her dad was murdered, still lived on her own, and has never had a single day in her life where she could just relax and let her guard down." I said.

"Nico, she's still nothing compared to us." Leo muttered but I knew he didn't really believe it.

"Ok, so we fought in a war or two, but did you ever think that maybe she was fighting as well, did you see her scars?" I asked and they shook their heads, I had noticed the scars that she had, they were actually pretty noticable, but I just thought it made her even more special. "They're all the way down her arms, there's one right on her cheek, she even has bruises on her arms and legs that aren't even old. We've had almost three years without a major battle yet she fights for her life everyday!" I said.

"Nico." Hazel said, "You care about her don't you?" She asked and I only nodded, sure I only knew her for an hour, but I still cared about how she was doing, she just seemed so broken, she seemed like she needed _someone_ to care about her.

"I agree with Nico." Jason said suddenly and we all looked at him for a second, but a huge smile was on my face as I lookeda t eh son of Zeus sitting in front of me.

"Me too." Piper said with a smile.

"Melody seems like a good person, I mean, she got you to smile Nico, and I can rarely do that, so I say I agree with you one hundred percent." Percy said and I smiled, "Yes! I did it!" He said and I rolled my eyes before looking over at the others.

"Definitely agree with you." Leo said with a smirk, "That girl was hot, I say she's perfect in my book." He said and I actually felt myself get a little angry at that, what was with me today, speaking out, getting angry when Leo says Melody's hot. I'm all messed up aren't I?

"I'm with you bro." Hazel said and Frank only nodded, but I knew he was in it all the way just like the others.

"I'm just mad that Lady Artemis broke her own oathe, but I have to admit, she's not that bad of a kid." Thalia said and I nodded, that was something at least.

"I'm not giving in that easily." Annabeth said while rolling her eyes, even Percy was glaring at her now, and he was completely in love with the girl, "Ok, I have to admit, she's not that bad of a girl, but honestly, she's nothing special, she shouldn't be wanting us to feel bad for her." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth, I don't care what you think right now, I'm not going to let any one of you boss me around anymore, even though almost all of you agree with me on this I'm going out there and finding Melody." I said and with that, I ran into a shadow and I was off. I just hoped she didn't go too far.

**Whoa, there goes Nico, being the boss he always is. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! Because I love it when you do. And I have a quick question for you also. I'm planning on adding three more OC's to this story, I already have one but I need two more.**

**So they can be a boy or a girl, but they have to be the same age or around the same age as Melody and Nico. **

**Just tell me their name, their godly parent, their powers if they have any, their age, any characteristics (hair color, eye color, etc...) personality, and they're fate (as in what would you like to see happen to them in the future of the story)**

**Anyways, I hope you guys REVIEW and leave your characters because I'm so excited for your guys' ideas!**


	4. Maybe this won't be a bad thing

**So here's the next chapter, it's really just a filler one but you should still read it, and don't forget to REVIEW at the end because I love it when you do!**

**Disclaimer (I keep on forgetting to do this) I don't own anything PJ except for the characters I create and anything new you see.**

Melody's POV

I walked along the sidewalks of Central Park just hoping that I could clear my mind of everything that had just happened. Annabeth seemed like a nice person, but I knew that the logic of my existance was probably the thing making her so wary of me. Thalia at least excepted my existance, that was surprising considering she took the oath that my mother broke sixteen years ago. The rest all seemed like great people, but for some reason I kept thinking that this was just another failed attempt at actually meeting some people who would except me for me.

So as I walked along the sidewalk I noticed the shadows becoming darker once I walked past them. It didn't take much to realize who was causing it and exactly what he wanted with me.

"Nico, I'm not going back there." I said, still walking along the path. My only friend out of the group of people I just met stepped out of the shadows with a frown on his face. I wanted to say I was sorry and go with him back to Percy's place but the little voice inside my head told me not to.

"Come on Moon Dust." He said and I let a small smile play on my lips at the sound of my new nickname, I liked it though, it suited my well, "The others were all with me when I gave them a piece of my mind." He said and I raised an eyebrow at him, what was he talking about, "Oh yah, I gave them a piece of my mind, I might have told them how you were not all that bad and all that, but don't make me repeat it, that's the mushiest I'm ever going to get!" He said and I laughed.

"I won't make you." I said while slowing down so he could catch up to me, "I just don't belong their Nico, they don't appreciate me, they don't like the fact that I'm basically a mistake, and they don't like that I don't follow their traditions, like going to those camps or offering food to the gods." I said and it was true, sure I prayed to the gods everyday but I had never offered food to anyone but my mother and the god that gave me the power to fly, the rest hadn't done anything for me.

"Hey, that's basically describing me." He said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes, "But seriously, why don't you just come back to camp with us, you could stay as an unclaimed camper, that way no one can even have the opportunity to judge you on who your mom is. Even though I think it's the coolest thing ever." He said with a shy smile and I smiled right back.

"You know what Nico." I said while stopping and he stopped as well, "You have a deal, I come with you to Camp Half Blood if and only if no one finds out about who my mom is." I said and he smiled.

"YES!" He said while throwing his hands up in the air, but he quickly caught himself and regained his cool kid 'I don't care about anything' attitude back, "I mean, yah, cool." He said and I just laughed as I grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the direction of Percy's apartment. "Actually, I was thinking we could just go straight to camp." He said.

"Wait, how are we supposed to do that?" I asked and he smirked before flicking his wrist, the shadows started to become darker and my eyes went wide, "No way, my mom told me about that shadow travel stuff you do!" I said while backing up and his smile fell.

"Come on, I promise that I won't let you get hurt." He said and I frowned before looking up at him, "I promise." He said and I sighed before nodding, a smile was placed back on his face and he quickly pulled me towards him before wrapping his arms around me and pulling us both into a shadow.

It was terrifying to say the least, the shouts of dead souls and the shadows jumping out at us made me scream and bury my face into Nico's jacket even more, but at the same time it was the most fun I've had in years! It was like a roller coaster, a really big roller coaster that was really dark.

But as we popped out of the shadows I found myself laughing my butt off, it was only about a five second ride but it was amazing!

"That was awesome!" I screamed while throwing my hands up in the air, he just looked at me with wide eyes before shaking his head in disbelief.

"Seriously, usually people get sick or are terrified after they go through shadow travel." He said and I shrugged, I guess that was just another thing that made me different from everybody else, "Oh well, come on, Chiron's gonna want to see you." He said and before I could protest he grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the hill towards the camp below.

Let's just say that Camp Half Blood is one of the most amazing places I've ever seen in my entire life. With a rock climbing wall that had lava spewing out of it, pesgasus stables where you could actually ride the winged horses, and a canoe lake where you could either watch people go out on the lake or take a swim. This place had everything I had ever imagined.

"Nico, this place is amazing!" I said as he showed me around the cabin area, they were all different in som random way. The Ares cabin had barbed wire all around it and a ditch that spread around the border. The Apollo cabin shined like the sun and the glare really felt like it to. The Demeter cabin was covered in plants and flowers, and the Artemis cabin was completely painted silver.

I could tell just by looking at my mother's cabin that it held some sort of secret to it. The faint silver glow around it proved just that. It must be the opposite of the Apollo cabin, while the sun is out that cabin glows, and while the moon is out my mother's cabin glows. It was genius in it's own design.

"I thought you might like it, but because you want your parentage to be a secret, you'll be staying here, at the Hermes cabin." He said and that's when my smile fell. The cabin was run down, worn, and had garbage lying all around it from so many people coming in and out, "I know it's not very good looking, but it's a place to stay and even though the people are rude and tend to steal your stuff, they're actually really nice." He said and I smiled before nodding.

"It's perfect." I said with a smile and it was true, my only home had been when I was living with my dad. Sure I had come back one day in hopes of being able to live with him again and reconnect, but after what happened I knew that I would never have a permanent home. Up until now that is.

"Come on, I'll show you your bunk." He said and I nodded before following him inside, it was just as dirty and disgusting on the inside as it was on the outside, but I couldn't blame them for htat considering all unclaimed campers had to stay here.

I picked out a spot on the floor and just set my stuff there before following Nico out the door, my stuff might have been in danger by being set there but if anyone messed with my stuff they would have to mess with me so I was ok with just leaving it there.

"This is my cabin." He said while walking up to a black stone cabin with a skull above the door, greek fire was lit in the torches on either side of the door and I smiled as I noticed the small flowers that grew along the border. "Persephone's favorites, I don't know what they're called but she made sure that these would be a part of the cabin." He said and I nodded, they really were beautiful though.

"I like them." I said after a few seconds of silence and he smiled before grabbing my hand and pulling me over towards the Big House.

"Chiron stays here, he's not exactly normal though so don't freak out when you see him for the first time." He said and I nodded before following him inside. "Chiron!" He shouted, "I have a new camper here!" He shouted again and I had to cover my ears at how loud he was. "Sorry." He said sheepishly and I just laughed before waving it off.

"Aw, you must be young Melody Charter, your mother's told me a lot about you." An old man with a scruffy bears and a knit blanket across his lap, said as he wheeled his wheelchair into the room. I would have been shocked if I saw him in his wheelchair, but honestly, I've seen so many things in my life that this was relief for something to be normal for once.

"Chiron, that's one thing we need to talk to you about, Melody doesn't want anybody finding out about her mom." Nico said and Chiron only nodded.

"I want to see camp first, I wanted to experience it without people judging me, I'm sorry if I'm offending you or something." I said nervously.

"Not at all child, just relax, enjoy camp, and make some friends, from what Artemis has told me you've had a rough life, you deserve to have no burdens on your shoulders." He said and I smiled a grateful smile as I looked over at NIco.

"Awesome, now come on, I want to show you the rest of camp!" He said excitedly and I yelped as I was dragged out of the room. I had a feeling that I was going to like this place.

**Yah, the next chapter's up! I hope you guys liked it, it was mostly just a filler chapter. But don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**P.S. I have one OC submitted so far, I need one more before the next update, I would like it to be a guy because the amazing TWsos12345 already gave me a wonderful girl OC to use. Thank you by the way!**

**P.S.S I'm sorry that Annabeth did seem a little OOC in the last chapter but that's an important part in her and Melody's friendship development, so if you do see some stuff like that please just know that there is a purpose. **

**But for the Reviewer who did say that, thank you for sharing your thoughts, I'm thankful that someone was willing to come out and say what they thought of the chapter. I know a lot of you do that, and I love you all for it, but I just wanted that person to know, thank you for sharing your thoughts.**


	5. I meet a few new friends

**So here's the next chapter, now there were a few more than two suggestions for new OC's, but I found a way to put them all in, and I hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who submitted an OC and thank you to everyone who REVIEWED!**

**TWsos12345 - Lequeshia daughter of Hermes and Chad son of Apollo**

**HeroesofOlympusBooks - Ashton son of Athena**

**TheinsanePJOfangirl - Derek (sorry you didn't put a name so I just created one) son of Aphrodite**

Melody's POV

Nico and I ran through camp laughing like maniacs. This place was amazing, the sun was shining, not the best feeling for me though, the birds were chirping, and you could here people falling off the rock climbing wall every few seconds. It was perfect.

"Hey Danny!" Nico shouted and I raised an eyebrow at the son of Hades as he pulled me over to the archery range where a kid with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes was standing, a bow and arrow notched and ready to go. "Melody this is Danny Solace, co-head councelor for the Apollo cabin with his brother Will." He said and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Danny said and I smiled as I shook his hand, he actually seemed pretty nice, not someone who would judge you off of one look, "Hey Chad come here!" He shouted and I jumped as I covered my ears, gods that kid could be loud.

"What?" Another kid asked as he stomped over to us, he had the same blond hair as Danny, just a little darker, and brown eyes that just melted like chocolate. But he was a bit shorter and less toned so I knew that Danny had probably been here longer. "Is there something you need or are you just purposefully bothering me?" he asked and I scoffed, well, he certainly got his dad's arrogance.

"I would like you to meet Melody, new camper." Danny said with a smile and I smiled right back at him. Chad just looked me up and down like I as a piece of meat, but when he looked at me in the eyes he immediately looked at me with hate.

"You're never going to make it here, go back to your prissy little girl things and get out of here." He said and I glared at him before reaching a hand around the hilt of my sword.

"Mels." Nico said and I looked over at him for a second before nodding, I couldn't get angry over something as simple as an arrogant son of Apollo, "Danny you want to come with us, we're gonna go meet some of the other campers." He asked.

"Sure." He said before setting his archery stuff down, "Will I'm heading out!" He shouted and an older boy who was probably around Percy's age just nodded before going back to instructing one of the younger kids.

With that we left the archery range, but I couldn't help but feel the glare from Chad that was being directed right at the back of my head.

"This is he Aphrodite cabin." Danny said while coughing and I knew why, the place was basically toxic with the amount of perfume that you could smell coming from there, "Since Piper left the head councelor has been Shanley Reeds, she's a total grade A bitch, but she's better than the coucelor before Piper so no one complains." He explained and I nodded.

"Trust me, it's worse." I heard someone say and I turned around to see a boy with messy brown hair and stunning green eyes sitting on the porch to the right of us. He was wearing black jeans and a dark grey v neck with black high tops and I couldn't help but laugh at how similar he looked to Nico.

"He looks like you." I said while nudging my new best friend in the side and he just rolled his eyes before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey Derek, the girls kick you out again?" he asked with a chuckle and I raised an eyebrow at him, "Derek's a son of Aphrodite, but couldn't be more opposite of her." He said and I had to stiffle a laugh at that. That boy was a son of Aphrodite, that couldn't be possible.

"I know, I know, I look goth, I hate everything, and I don't like love, sue me." He said and I just shrugged before sitting down on the porch step beside him, "Is she another Aphrodite girl, because if she is I'm officialy moving into the woods." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Unclaimed, I just got here." I said and he nodded with a small smile.

"Derek here is the only good fighter we have from the Aphrodite cabin." Danny said and I smiled, "Actually, the only thing he inherited from his mom was his ability to charm speak." He said with a laugh and I couldn't help but laugh, Piper had told me about her charmspeaking abilities, and it seemed sort of strange for a kid like Derek to have that.

"Hey, I got Drew to put her head in a toilet when she came and visited one time." Derek said with a smile and I just gave him a high five as I tried to control my laughter.

"You're not so bad Derek." I said and he smiled a genuine smile, as if he had never heard those words come out of another persons mouth before, "Come on, you can come show me around camp with these two doofus'." I said and he laughed before nodding.

"Knowing them, you'll get lost in a matter of seconds." He said and I cracked a grin before getting up on my feet and starting to walk with them. "So, who do you think your parent is?" he asked all of the sudden I stiffened almost immediately. NIco grabbed my hand and I gave him a small smile before nodding.

"I don't know, both my mom and my dad are out of the picture." I said and he nodded.

"Me too, dad died when I was a baby." He said and I smiled, at least someone understood what it was like to lose a parent. I mean, every demigod had to go through the time when they thought out of their parents were dead, but it's not like they ever died.

"My mom died back in 1938." Nico muttered and my eyes widened as he said this, what did he just say? "It's a long story, I'll tell it to you sometime else." He said with a small smile and I nodded.

"Ok enough of the parent dillema, let's go!" Danny said and I just smiled as I ran after him and into an amazingly designed cabin, "Welcome to the Athena cabin, Annabeth Chase, the great architect of Olympus used to stay here until she got engaged to Percy." He said and I immediately stepped out of the cabin.

"Um, I'm not so sure I want to be in here." I muttered and Nico just laughed before taking my hand and pulling me forward.

"Don't worry, Annabeth just needs to get to know you, she hated me at first, but then she turned into the big sister I . . . nevermind." He said before stopping as a look of sorrow crossed his face, he just nodded for me to follow them before walking forward.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked Danny and he gave me a small smile.

"Nico's sister died while on a quest with Percy and Grover." He said and my eyes widened, so that's why he was so sad, "He used to visit her in the Underworld but she chose to be brought back to life in a different form so he can't see her anymore." He said and I nodded.

"I get it." I said before walking forward, he just smiled before following me, this Danny guy was already starting to become one of the my best friends. And I had only known him for about ten minutes.

"Ashton!" Derek said as he saw a boy that had black hair with wisps of blond in it, dark blue eyes, and a scar that raced along the side of his forehead. His skin was dirty and grimy but at the same time he looked perfectly clean. The jokester look on his face told me that I was in for someone who like to make jokes, just like Leo.

His blue t-shirt and khakie shorts made him look like a regular kid, but the ruby ring that was on his finger seemed out of place and extremely dangerous.

"DEREK!" He shouted while hopping up from his spot, "Hi, I'm Ashton, nice to meet you." He said while offering me a hand and I smiled as I shook it.

"Melody." I said and he smiled right back. When I shook his hand though I noticed how thin he was, this guy was like a stick. "So you're a son of Athena?" I asked and he nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yep, and I'm one of the best." He said but then his face lit up and a sly smile came across his face, "Hey, why don't like people like pizza jokes?" He asked all of the sudden.

"Um, I don't know." I said as the other boys just groaned.

"Because they're so cheesy!" he shouted (**AN: Thank you HerosOfOlympusBooks for that joke) **

"Um ok then." I said and he smiled as he looked at me with a dumbfound expression on his face. He leaned over towards Nico and whispered not so discreetly.

"She's hot!" He said and I just blushed as I looked down at my feet, Nico's face was a mix of anger and jealousy and I couldn't help but wonder why, he couldn't like me, I had only known him for a day. Well, then again I did sorta like him, "Anyways, whatcha guys doing?" He asked with a childish grin.

"We're giving Melody a tour of camp, and we just stopped by, want to come?" Derek asked and he nodded excitedly before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door, he was really a hyper person wasn't he?

"You're going to love it here, the cabins are built just right so that they capture the esensce of the god that they represent, the Apollo and Artemis cabins are actually designed to absorb and put of light that their patren god is in control of. The Big House is one of the most intricate pieces of architecture around here with the classic greek columns and american themed walls." He said and my eyes widened.

"Yep, he can be really smart when he wants to, that's why he's the head councelor." Nico said with a smile and I smiled right back, "Come on, the Hermes' campers should be back by now." He said.

"Oh, you have to meet Lequeshia, she's awesome!" Ashton said with a huge smile and Derek just laughed.

"That's because you have a huge crush on her." He said and I just laughed at the look on Ashton's face, it was a mix of terror, fear, embarassment, and confusion, all in one.

"I do not, she just likes to help me with my pranks, she is a daughter of Hermes after all." he said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes, he so liked her, the blush on his face gave it all away.

"Come on guys, Lequeshia's gonna love you Mels." Nico said while looking over at me and I smiled before nodding and running with them back to the Hermes cabin.

"Hey Lee!" Ashton shouted as he walked in the cabin and a girl with tan skin, brown eyes, and waxy black hair that fell just past her shoulders came running from the back of the cabin. She had a huge smile on her face as she hugged the life out of Ashton and I couldn't help but notice the blush that spread across his face.

"So you're the new girl huh?" She asked while looking me up and down and I nodded, "Yes, I've been waiting for another girl to show up!" She said while hugging me and I just laughed uncomfortably as I was squeezed to death. I had never been used to being around this many people before.

Her orange camp half blood t-shirt and black basketball shorts told me that she didn't really care about being as classy and dressy as the Aphrodite kids, and the leather bracelet with a jewl in the middle on her wrist seemed to put off that same aura that Ashton's ring did. Wonder what that was about.

"Ok Lee, let Melody go." Derek said with a smirk and I silently thanked him with my eyes before taking a deep breath to get oxygen back in my lungs.

"Sorry, anyways, welcome to the Hermes cabin!"

**So there it is, thanks for everyone who gave me OC's to use. And TWsos12345 I'm sorry that Lequeshie was only in here for a little while, trust me, she'll be in here a lot! So don't worry about it.**

**Anyways, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
